1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-179337 (JP 6-179337 A), for example, describes a vehicle seat having a slide rail that has a lower rail arranged on a vehicle structural member side such as a floor surface of a vehicle, and an upper rail that is arranged on a seat main body side and is slidably supported on the lower rail, and a cap provided on an end portion, in a longitudinal direction, of at least one of the lower rail and the upper rail of the slide rail. JP 6-179337 A describes a structure in which the cap covered by a rail end portion and is fixed by a nut and bolt. As a result, the cap protects the rail end portion. When a large load is exerted on the slide rail as a result of a vehicle collision or the like, the lower rail and the upper rail may deform from their original shapes due to this large load being exerted in a direction in which the lower rail and the upper rail separate from each other. In particular, of the deformation of the slide rail, deformation near the end portions in the longitudinal direction of the lower rail and the upper rail is significant. Therefore, various measures are desired in order to inhibit the slide rail from deforming.